The Dark Danville Rises
by MayChante
Summary: Phineas and Ferb, whose family moved to another city that was really far away from Danville, went back and saw some significant changes that occured in Danville. From the author: I'm not a native speaker of English. I just feel it better to write the story in English since the original story was told in English. That's why there might be grammar problems... though I hope not.


**The Dark Danville Rises  
**

**Chapter 01 Let's Get Back to Danville!**

There had been a great birthday party for Ferb Fletcher's 18-year-old birthday, though it was still exactly one week until it would be Ferb's birthday.

Lawrence would be on business trip for the following three weeks, so that Ferb decided to celebrate his birthday one week earlier so his father could show up in the party. Something that should be declared is that Lawrence got a perfect job to work in a historian's group that deals with national treasure, and the office was located in Mayville, a city that takes you all the way across America to get to from Danville. It put the Flynn-Fletchers in a dilemma. They should either have Lawrence lose the chance to get a much better and admired career or leave Danville where they had lived for a long time. Finally they decided that Lawrence deserve that new career. Yes, that was why he got busier than a normal antique dealer and goes on business trips regularly.

As they were cleaning up the mess the party left behind, Lawrence took out a box, went to his practically-adult son and handed it to him. "Well, my son, I'm very sorry that I can't be with you on the day of your birthday. But I've prepared a present for you." Ferb stopped controlling the maid-bots and opened the box to take a look. There was a small but shiny amulet lying there. "It is something interesting I got from a garage sale. It might not be really valuable, but it is a nice present for you…though you actually can invent everything, as I finally realized." Ferb said "Thanks, father.", and gave Lawrence a hug.

The next day, Ferb heard the door bell ringing early in the morning. He opened the door, and saw someone in the same film studies class with him in Yale University. "Horatia?" he recognized her and greeted her. "Yes! He remembers me!" the young lady cheered for herself secretly, and showed Ferb a nicely wrapped gift box. "I heard that it is going to be your birthday, and coincidentally recognized that you live only three blocks away from my home! So I decided to prepare a present for you." She said with a light smile with shyness. "Well, thank you." Ferb said, while feeling some special emotion Horatia expressed. He opened the gift wrap, and saw a music box with a nice gift card attached to it. He activated the music box and heard a familiar tune of "The Girl Who Fell From The Sky", a theme song in a famous Japanese anime. When Ferb tried to look back at that young lady, he found that she had already left. He went back into the house and read the gift card:

_Dear Ferb,_

_Happy birthday!_

_I noticed you when we first met in the lecture room. You looked so cool. It will be so lucky for the girl who can go on a date with you._

_From Horatia Lonsdale_

Ferb thought that the gift card might be giving out a cue for something, but decided to ignore that. He made the decision just because he wanted to. While had been away from Danville, there were something that had been stuck in his mind.

Then there came a noise showing that someone was going downstairs. It was Ferb's step-brother Phineas, who is also his closest friend. "Good morning, Ferb! I spent all night making a plan for your birthday!" Phineas walked into the house and said. "But we already had a party last night." Ferb said. "No, no, no." Phineas corrected him. "I've been planning for the day that is exactly your birthday." Phineas took out a tablet computer to show Ferb something interesting over the internet. There appeared a brochure with pictures of people wearing Goth and playing rock music. "Do you still remember the Rock Camp? It was a summer camp that Baljeet once went to. Now it is establishing a short-term counterpart for college students! The best part of it is that it ends right on your birthday! There will be the greatest concert ever! You so have to reform the Phineas and the Ferb-Tones together with me and hit the concert!" Ferb thought for a few seconds, and thumbed up as permission. "Great! Pack your stuff, so that we can leave as soon as we can. I'm going to get contact with Candace to see make sure that she's at home now. I found an old aerobat we built three years ago, and we're going to fly to Danville by ourselves again." Phineas pointed at the vehicle outside in the backyard. "We are going to meet Candace in the first place. We haven't met her since her wedding with Jeremy two years ago. Wow, we are being busy at college."

They both went upstairs and got prepared. After about half an hour, Phineas brought down a big suitcase. But after he arrived at the aerobat, he realized that it was not designed to carry luggage, and he could only take either the luggage or Ferb onto the vehicle with him. When he got confused, he saw Ferb coming out to the backyard with a strange machine and a white wrap with a red bow. He shot Phineas's suitcase with the machine, and the suitcase became a little wrap just like the one Ferb had.

"What is that, Ferb?" Phineas asked, and Ferb showed a piece of blueprint that he had printed out from a website. "Isn't it a… blueprint for a Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator? Let me see the website printed at the bottom… _blueprints dot lovemuffin dot evil dot com_? That is a strange address." He stopped for a second and continued to say, "Hey, there's a coincidence in the use of suffices. I remember that I used to build a Rainbow-inator for Isabella…" He stopped for another second and again continued to say, "Hmm…we haven't met her for a long time as well! The next people we are going to meet after Candace and Jeremy should be our long-missed friends!" Though Phineas and Ferb immediately made new friends when they got here in Mayville, they still want to hang out with their old friends in Danville. "By the way, it is a great idea!"

Right at the time, on the other side of the US, the person who came up with the "great idea" in the first place – the evil scientist, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, was browsing his own gallery of his inators. "Useless…useless…they are all useless!" He sighed. Then he suddenly saw the line saying "1 download(s)" beside the blueprint of the Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-Inator, and hailed for himself right away. It must be the happiest thing a 55-year-old evil scientist who had not accomplished even one of his schemes would experience.

Back to Mayville, the boys took advantage of the machine and packed their things wrapped up in nice little bows. Their friends in Mayville came to say goodbye. They were going to leave Mayville. They were going to the place they'd missed for two years. Two years is now usually a time that is enough for a city to change very much. However, something that has changed really significantly was waiting for them.


End file.
